1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to amusement devices and more particularly to an amusement device comprising a maze including a card having a singular path extended along opposite faces of the card, passing at least once through the card, whereby a player is required to play both sides of the card in order to traverse the path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with amusement devices based upon the principle of a maze. As can be appreciated a maze takes various forms. Frequently, amusement devices which utilize the principle of a maze, are those which utilize a card having a myriad of path segments, only a portion of which define a path along a face of the card. While such devices are fascinating and tend to challenge and amuse players, the level of difficulty remains substantially fixed due to the fact that after a period of practice, it is possible to analyze a maze while viewing it in its entirety.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a maze having an increased level of difficulty requiring of players skills of levels greater than those required in analyzing mazes of known devices without departing from the principles of the known maze.